


Dark of Night

by opheliamj



Category: Captain America (Comics), Marvel (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bucky Barnes as Captain America, BuckyCap - Freeform, F/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-03
Updated: 2016-08-03
Packaged: 2018-07-29 03:40:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7668703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/opheliamj/pseuds/opheliamj
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>in the months following Steve's death, Sharon and Bucky have and unspoken agreement to show up when ever the other needs. they find themselves looking forwards to each other's company more and more.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dark of Night

**Author's Note:**

> I saw a post asking for Sharon smut, with anyone, and the idea ran with me. it was never fully formed, but here what came out. this takes place after the end of the Death of Captain America book. Bucky has been Cap for a while, and Sharon has been home safe for a while too.

          It was really hot that summer. Sharon was on vacation, even though she never went anywhere. The temperature hadn’t dropped below ninety that day. It was too humid to do anything but lie around. Even though she didn’t do anything all day, the heat took so much out of her, she was exhausted. She went to bed early to read, but it was so hard to concentrate.

She thought about getting up to see him but she was too lazy.

Ever since it happened, even though they got over it months ago, Sharon and Bucky had a ‘showing up at each other’s house unannounced agreement.’ It was usually at night, when one of them was asleep. It was usually always Bucky showing up when he needed her. She didn’t mind because it was always happened when she wanted him there. She didn’t know how he knew, but almost every time he got there she was just about to leave.

She wasn’t sure when she dozed off, but his weight on the bed woke her. She didn’t move but she was surprised at how relieved she was to see his shadow against the wall. Her back was still to him, lying on her side. He touched her shoulder with his right hand and she sighed as he slid next to her. She felt his head lean against her shoulder and hand slide down to her hip, pulling her tighter.

Sharon didn’t know if he was there for a specific reason, like a bad mission, or if he was just sad. But she didn’t even really know why she wanted him there either, so she didn’t judge. She just let it happen, and found herself looking forward to it more and more. Most of the time one of them left by morning, but in the dark of the night they needed each other. It wasn’t so silent when someone else was there.

Bucky rarely moved when he slept. Sometimes she wondered if he ever slept at all. She never really did, especially when he was there. They mostly just held each other all night, not talking.

When she woke in the morning she never expected him to still be there. She was almost nervous to be around him. But he was fast asleep. The sun was shining on him through the curtains. Even seeing him at some dark times she never saw him this vulnerable. She felt her heart warm as she watched him. His dark hair covered his pink eye lids. She let him sleep for a long time, just lying there next to him until he woke up. He looked shocked to see her, and she felt a little embarrassed.

“You’re here?” He said, barely moving.

“What do you mean?”

“You leave before I wake up every time.”

“No I don’t.” She said, but Bucky just smiled a little. “I do?”

“Yes,” He said, and she blushed. He sat up next to her in bed, looking down, but she didn’t look at him. She just watched her fingers. “Do you want to stop…whatever this is?”

“No,” she gasped, without thinking. “Do you?”

“No, I don’t.” He admitted quietly. “I sometimes feel like I’m assuming you want me here, or I’m over stepping on your life. I just show up…”

“I said you could.” She looked up at him a little, but away after a few seconds. Bucky lifted a hand to touch her hair a little. “Besides I do it to you.”

“Not for a long time though.” Bucky said, and leaned on his metal elbow on the bed so he was leaning above her. She didn’t move. “I don’t want to hurt you, Sharon. Please tell me if I’m doing anything wrong.”

Sharon sat up, turning towards him now.

“Bucky, you’re not doing anything wrong.” She told him to his face so he would believe her. “You always get here when I’m debating on leaving.”

“I just worry about you alone at night.” He said, unable to look away from her. “I’d probably be here more…” He trailed off pulling her close. His arm makes her shiver, but it’s nice in the heat. She was already sweating. He pulled her into him, and she locked their legs together. His right hand fell on her hip. She’s usually ticklish there, but whenever he touched her she wasn’t. She leaned her forehead against his and they closed their eyes. She didn’t know why but she pulled her arms around him, hugging his neck. His hand stared to rub up and down her side. She sighed realizing how close they were. Even though they had held each other before, it was never like this.

He pulled his hand off her side, and she felt his hand on the back of her head, petting her hair. And like that they were kissing each other. Slow, and then fast. She grabbed his chin to kiss him harder. Her eyes were still shut tight, but she felt him pull her onto him. She was laying on him, his hands on both of her hips. She was straddling one of his legs. She felt his him rub against his shorts on her thigh, and she knew it wasn’t his leg.

Bucky stopped, grabbing her, and then watching her smiling a little. He put his metal palm on her chest so her neck was between his thumb and fingers. She leaned against him, feeling his real hand on her bum grabbing just a little. She couldn’t help it she let out a small whine. He grinned, and she’d never seen him smile like that before. He looked shocked and pleased, and it made her so excited. His hand moved down so it was resting on the curve of her ass and leg.

“You like it when I touch you?” He asked her. She looked at him wide eyed and nodded. He pulled away a little “Are you sure?”

“Yes Bucky!” She gasped smiling. Crawling up him so her knee was in between his legs. He reached up to touch her hips and ass again. He grabbed her butt harder now so he could try and touch her more. He let his knuckles brush over her panties, even with them still on he could tell she was wet. She moaned a little, and he grinned at her

“And it’s only 10am.” He teased. She dug her face in his neck, kissing and sucking on it, hearing him hiss. He gently pulled her hair back with his metal hand. She felt his real hand between her legs, sliding under her panties, but stopping.

“Are you okay, Sharon?” He asked, with a rough tone. Her eyes widened staring at him, she didn’t think she could move or talk. All she could do was nod. He started to rub her under her panties, and she felt herself getting more wet. He started to sit up, pushing her forwards, so she would be on her back. Sitting up and leaning over her, he pushed two of his fingers in her. He leaned his forehead on hers again, and she moaned. “This is okay?”

“Yes, Bucky.” She said. He rubbed his fingers deeper into her, smiling as she squirmed. His left hand moved over her, and started to rub her with his metal thumb. She could see how hard he was, it was poking out of his boxer briefs. She tried to reach for it, but he stopped her. His metal hand grabbed her chin, “Where are your manners?”

Sharon looked up at him confused, but as he fingered her deeper she got more wet. Bucky grinned at her as she tried to answer. “Please?” She asked, with a whine.

“Please, what?” He asked, he stopped touching her but didn’t take his fingers out of her. She stared up at him as he watched her, pretending to be confused. He was taunting her, almost.

“Please, let me touch you too?” She asked, weakly. She needed him to start moving his fingers inside her again. She needed him to do something.

“Ohh!” He said, with a grin. He dug his fingers in, making her moan. He shifted so he was over her now, laying on her. She stared up at him, reaching for his hips. Her small thin fingers touching his body made him gasp, and tingle. She could see goosebumps all over him. Her eyes didn’t leave his, and he fingered her faster. So she grabbed him with both hands, gripping his cock. She never saw him surprised like that. He collapsed on her, digging his face in her neck. She gripped him tight and started to stroke him.

Bucky dug his face in her neck, biting and sucking as they kept touching each other. She knew she was close, but every time Bucky pulled away for a second, almost like he knew. He would kiss her hard, and she would lose it, almost forgetting everything but his mouth and tongue. She was sweating so much, but she couldn’t stop touching him.

His metal hand pushed her’s off of him. She watched his cock twitch as he still fingered her under him. He slowed down, hovering over her, still touching. She looked at him, reaching again but he pushed her hands off again. He had a strange frown that for some reason turned her on more. He looked at her all over again.

Bucky was sweating now too, even more then her. He pulled his fingers out of her, slowly, making her moan. She watched him look at her body. She felt him grab her all over, gripping her legs, and groping her bum and torso. She felt his strong arms pull her into his lap. He gripped her hips tight. She pushed her body against his but, he didn’t move, he stayed sitting. She could feel one of his hands open her panties again. He started to rub against her now, but she knew it wasn’t his fingers. She couldn’t believe how just his tip rubbing against her made her feel. He was so hard, she’d never felt anyone hard like that before. He started to tease her more, making her moan a lot now. Bucky grinned at her, petting her hair, and sliding inside her just the smallest amount. He couldn’t help it, her expression made him laugh a little.

“Don’t worry, Sharon.’ He grinned. “It’s not over yet.” He gripped her hips tight, sliding in more, just a little. She gasp loud holding onto him. He stopped, pausing only in her a little past his tip. She whined.

“What’s wrong?” He said, “are you okay?”

“Yes, of course.” She tensed, and he still didn’t move.

“Cause we can stop, if you’d like.” He still didn’t move, and she realized he was teasing her. “I can leave, we don’t have to do this.”

“Bucky please!” She whined, trying to move closer. His cock twitched in her a little, and Bucky could feel her getting more excited.

“Please, what? Stop?” He asked, playing dumb. He tried to slide out, just a little.

“No, Bucky. Just- _Please_ , don’t stop.” She whined, and Bucky chuckled, and pulled her back so he was lying down, and she was on top of him again.

“Oh, that’s what you want.” He said, with a grin. He leaned in, mouth near her ear “You should have just said so.” He held her hips tight, pushing and sliding in her slowly, and all the way. She felt herself get even more wet, surprised feeling his thick cock in her. She whined adjusting before starting to grind against him. She could barely comprehend anything, falling against him as he started to rock his hips against hers. He pulled her hair back so she could see him.

Bucky held her body tight, sitting up again, and getting even deeper inside her. He watched her eyes widen, as he started to grind into her, faster now. He held her up, and she put her arms around his shoulders. She balanced on him, and he never stopped moving. She started to feel weak, when he started to go faster, is cock never leaving her pussy just sliding inside her more and more. She was getting close, and he knew. He was getting there too.

He pushed her onto her back on the bed. She fell hard, making her yelp. He still didn’t stop, and his face had that strange frown again. His eyes turned serious, and mouth straight. He was on top, and she was still holding onto him tight. He held her arms onto the bed and she knew she was there. She felt her body and legs shake, making her yell and whine, her eyes shut tight. Still gasping as he kept grinding just a few more pushes before he jumped off of her fast, and came into his hand. He rushed off washing his hands and then went back to her. He was blushing but couldn’t hide his grin. He crept under the covers to her, and pulled her close.

“You didn’t have to do that.” She said, with a sly grin. “I could have helped.”

“I didn’t know I was gonna…I just surprised myself, is all” He said, his eyes looked tired. She smiled, feeling his body behind her, and his arms holding her tight. Even though it was still ninety degrees, it felt cool again. A weight had been lifted, and the air felt light again. She felt him lean his head against her, and smell her hair. It made her heart lift.

In the past few months she’d seen him at his worst. His dark nights when she could see his past come back to him, and memories haunt him. He’s held onto her through all of that. Even when he was afraid he would hurt someone, she never was. And her mind was always similar, but with a difference. She never wanted to move on. She would have stayed in that dark room of her mind forever if she could. They’d seen each other’s demons and helped the other through the black darkness.

Sharon never thought she’d end up in Bucky’s arms, especially this way. Now that it’s happened, now that she’s seen his smile so often, now that she’s seen his playful side, she never wanted these nightly visits to end. She wanted to help Bucky through his darkness every time. And he wanted to be by her side through it all. No matter what happened.


End file.
